The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a semiconductor system including a semiconductor device, a control method of a semiconductor device, and a check list generation program, for example, relates to a semiconductor device, a semiconductor system including a semiconductor device, a control method of a semiconductor device, and a check list generation program, which are suitable for quickly detecting a malfunction of a high priority module.
For data communication between a host controller and a module, an I2C (Inter-Integrated Circuit) method is widely used as a communication method. In the I2C communication, it is possible to couple a host controller with a plurality of modules through a communication bus, so that it is possible to reduce the number of signal lines.
Here, when a certain module is disconnected from the communication bus due to a vibration of a system or a tangling of signal lines (including a case in which the module is not disconnected in appearance but the module is electrically disconnected due to contact failure or the like) the host controller cannot perform data communication with the module. In other words, the module cannot be controlled. As a result, there is a possibility that the system malfunctions.
A solution to such a problem is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Hei 10(1998)-74169. A distributed abnormality display device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Hei 10(1998)-74169 includes a central processing unit, a plurality of input/output units, a bus that couples the central processing unit with the input/output units, and a cyclic check means that checks abnormality by periodically transmitting data for detecting abnormality to an abnormality detection means of each input/output unit. Thereby, the distributed abnormality display device can detect that each input/output unit is disconnected from the bus, so that it is possible to suppress malfunction of the system.